I wanna be just like you
by brilliantbrunette494
Summary: AU. Daddy!Wyatt and Baby Boy!Chris...umm...title pretty much explains it!


Well, this is for **Sandy Murray **since he/she (I'm not sure, but I'm not putting her and have it be a boy, I'd feel bad) wanted more Daddy!Wyatt and Baby Boy!Chris, so...here you go! This also goes with _Secrets Revealed_. Chris is 4 and Wyatt is almost 20. I only own the plot and not Wyatt and Chris.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt sighed as grabbed another dish and started washing. He has the day off and his parents and aunts all had to work and somehow his mother got him into washing the dishes, doing the laundry and cleaning up.

Chris stayed home today since he started screaming and crying when Wyatt tried to get him up so Wyatt let him stay home from preschool, it is only preschool after all. He's upstairs lying in his bed...or that's what Wyatt thinks. He's been quiet the entire morning so Wyatt just assumed he was asleep.

Then he heard a little thud and he frowned. He put down the dish and dried his hands before he slowly walked to the stairs just in time to see Chris round the corner and he barreled down the stairs and Wyatt couldn't help but start laughing.

Chris was wearing one of Wyatt's nice dress shirts which was like 10 sizes too big, a jacket over that, Wyatt's jeans, Wyatt's shoes and Wyatt's hat and sunglasses. Wyatt picked him up before he could touch the ground.

"What are you doing?" Wyatt asked

"I'm gonna be you daddy!" Chris giggled, a big grin lighting up his face and Wyatt smiled.

"You're gonna be me huh?" he asked

"Yep!"

"Hmm..." Wyatt said looking at the clothes. The sleeves on the shirt were far to long and the pants were only being held up by the shoes that looked ready to fall off. "I thought you were sick."

"Uh huh!" Chris said, shaking his head quickly. Wyatt just laughed and put his son down, who took huge wide steps and held onto his pants trying not to fall and keep the pants up.

"Are you wearing daddy's boxers?" Wyatt chuckled when he saw a pair of dark blue boxers instead of Chris's tiny underwear that tend to have cartoons (Superman) on them and Chris giggled before he grabbed the rim and pulled them up more and the jeans fell down.

Wyatt crouched down and pulled them up and he laughed as they reached Chris's chin and could go higher but Wyatt decided it would be best if his son could see. He honestly has no idea what Chris is going to be like when he's a teenager, but he knows Chris isn't going to be his sweet innocent baby boy. He's probably going to a pain the ass, so he can enjoy him for now.

They headed into the kitchen and Wyatt set him on the counter and looked at his son who had his nose wrinkled in the air trying to move the sunglasses back on his face.

"You know bud, you can wear the same clothes as me in your own size." Wyatt said, smiling. Chris is so freaking spoiled it's not even funny, and Wyatt knows he's the one who caused it, always giving him what he wanted, but he can't help it. Chris just has to do the pout and puppy dog eyes and Wyatt is wrapped around his finger.

"I know." Chris said with a cute little look and Wyatt shook his head, unable to stop smiling. Wyatt grabbed another dish and went back to washing and then he saw a small hand grab a dish as well.

"You gonna help daddy?" Wyatt asked and Chris's head bobbed up and down and the sunglasses slipped down his nose and Wyatt pushed them back up for him.

Then Chris put the dish back and watched Wyatt intensely. Staring at what he was doing and Wyatt glanced at him for a second before shrugging it off. "Daddy..."

"Yea bud?" Wyatt asked and Chris opened his mouth but huffed. "You know Chris, I have to take you to school if you aren't sick..."

"No!" Chris screamed, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" he added getting faster and faster as he said it.

"Okay, okay," Wyatt laughed. "No school."

"Yay!" Chris cheered

"However, you need a nap." Wyatt said

"I'm not tired." Chris pouted sticking out his bottom lip and he gave Wyatt his best puppy dog eyes.

"I know." Wyatt said putting down the dish and he dried his hands and picked Chris up and headed upstairs with Chris wiggling in his grip.

"I don' wanna sleep!" he whined

"I'll let you wear my jamies." Wyatt said

"Okay," Wyatt headed to his room and helped Chris take off the huge clothes and he rummaged through his closet for his smallest clothes and gave to Chris, who happily put them on and Wyatt chased him into his room so Chris pounced on the bed and squealed as he pulled the covers over him. "Go to sleep honey." And he kissed the blanket where he knew Chris's head was and Chris fell backwards and didn't move, pretending to be asleep.

Wyatt shook his head and left the room, Chris turned 4 three months ago and he _insists_ he's a big boy, he won't let anyone forget it. He also feels the need to tell everyone he uses the big boy potty, but Wyatt just thanks that Chris feels that he's proud that he can without anyone's help or pull ups.

Sure he still wets the bed every now an then even if Wyatt makes him go pee before he goes to sleep every single night, sometimes he just can't help it. Although, he always ends up sleeping with Wyatt when he does and Wyatt isn't sure how he manages that.

Wyatt walked downstairs and glanced at the messes, he should pick them up but...nah. He fell on the couch and turned on the TV. He put on an older movie probably from 2008, maybe 2010. It was definitely one of those movies that Chris shouldn't watch since a guy's head just fell off.

A few minutes later Wyatt heard a sniffle and frowned. He glanced around and didn't see Chris so he looked back at the TV until he heard it again. Then he got up and saw Chris sitting behind the stand, so he could see the TV and he had tears running down his cheeks. Wyatt quickly scooped him up and changed the channel.

"What are you doing up sweetie?" Wyatt asked

"I...I..." Chris sniffled and Wyatt realized Chris wet the bed so he headed upstairs and quickly washed Chris up, as he tried to apologize for wetting his bed again but Wyatt ignored him when he did telling him he had nothing to be sorry for, before giving him new clothes and he laid Chris in his big bed and Chris crawled under the covers and looked up at Wyatt. "Daddy, lay with me." He added with his bottom lip sticking out so Wyatt laid next to him and Chris made him lay under the covers.

"Go to sleep." Wyatt whispered

"I love you daddy."

"Love you too baby boy." Wyatt said

"Daddy..." Chris said

"Yea?" Wyatt asked softly with his chin on top of Chris's head, about ready to fall asleep with Chris.

"I wanna be just like you."


End file.
